Prahara Foto Bayi
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Hanya kehebohan kecil yang melanda Stasiun TAPOPS akibat tersebarnya foto-foto bayi milik seseorang yang tak terduga ... [Semi-canon. Family-Friendship-Humor. Ditulis untuk hari keenam event #BBBFluffWeek18]


**Prahara Foto Bayi**

.

.

 _"Sudah lama juga ya, anak-anak tidak menengok kita kemari ...?"_

 _"Mungkin mereka sibuk di TAPOPS, suamiku."_

 _"Iya ... Tapi besok 'kan hari yang istimewa."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu ... Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita sebarkan isi album ini ke Markas TAPOPS?"_

 _"Apa? Tapi ... nanti anak kita malu, Sayang."_

 _"Tenang saja, istriku tercinta. Nanti Kaizo malah akan berterima kasih pada kita."_

 _"Eh?"_

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/_** _ **Monsta©**_

 ** _Fanfiction "Prahara Foto Bayi" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #BBBFluffWeek18; Prompt: Baby Photos (Foto Bayi). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _Semi-canon (kayaknya). Mengandung humor. Terdapat OOC yang disengaja._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

"PANG!"

Raungan penuh amarah membahana di kamar BoBoiBoy dan Gopal yang cuma sedikit lebih baik daripada gudang. Oke, jujur saja, itu memang gudang.

Tapi, intinya, Fang jadi gagal bercengkerama dengan pujaan hatinya—donat lobak merah. Padahal tadi dia sedang berbahagia karena dibawakan oleh-oleh makanan kesukaannya dari Bumi. Tahu 'kan, BoBoiBoy dan yang lain baru saja kembali dari cuti.

"Eh? Ada apa ini, Kapten Kaizo?" BoBoiBoy berbaik hati mencoba mendinginkan suasana dengan ucapan lembutnya. "Baru datang kok marah-marah?"

"I-Iya, Kapten," Fang ikut bicara meskipun takut-takut. "Apa salahku?"

 _"Apa salahmu?!"_ Muka Kaizo sekarang beneran kayak pengin makan orang. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMALUKAN AKU!"

Dahsyat sekali ekspresi kemarahan Kaizo kali ini. Sampai-sampai kamar yang sesungguhnya ramai—semua anggota geng BoBoiBoy sedang berkumpul di situ—langsung sepi bak kuburan.

Fang _speechless._

BoBoiBoy bingung mau ngomong apa.

Duo Y berdiri saling merapat di dekat Fang, sambil berpegangan tangan.

Gopal terus melirik pintu. Mau kabur, tapi nggak berani saking horornya muka Kaizo. Kalau terus-terusan dilirik begitu, bisa-bisa si pintu naksir sama Gopal. Siapa yang tanggung jawab, coba?

"A-Aku ... Aku tidak mengerti maksud Kapten," Fang bicara tergagap. Tampangnya ngenes, antara bingung, sedih, takut, campur aduk jadi satu. BoBoiBoy sampai prihatin melihatnya.

"Sabar, Kapten Kaizo," Yaya ikut bicara. "Semua 'kan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik."

Kaizo menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Baru dia bisa tenang.

"Baiklah." Kaizo membuka matanya lagi. "Coba periksa alat komunikasi kalian."

Fang dkk menurut. Penasaran juga, sih. Dan begitu alat komunikasi—Jam Kuasa—masing-masing aktif, langsung muncul proyeksi hologram yang menampilkan sebuah _folder_ misterius berwarna nila.

"Eh? Apa ini? Aku nggak bisa baca keterangan _folder_ -nya."

Meskipun bicara begitu, Gopal langsung membuka _folder_ yang tampak di depan mata.

 _"Haiya!_ Kenapa langsung dibuka? Kalau isinya virus berbahaya, gimana?" Ying mengomeli Gopal seketika.

"Bukan virus, kok," kata Fang tiba-tiba. "Tulisan yang menerangkan _folder_ itu adalah huruf dari planetku."

"Oh ya?" Yaya tampak tertarik. "Apa tulisannya?"

"Kira-kira artinya," Fang menyahut sambil menggerakkan jarinya, ikut membuka _folder_ itu, _"Baby Kaizo."_

Tepat seperti dugaan Fang, yang muncul adalah foto-foto bayi berjumlah cukup banyak. Belasan, ah tidak, mungkin puluhan. Semuanya foto bayi yang sama, dengan kisaran umur mungkin di bawah satu tahun ukuran Bumi. Bayi itu adalah bayi laki-laki yang sangat rupawan. Rambutnya tebal berwarna nila, berpadu sempurna dengan iris mata merah cerah.

"Waah ... Lucunyaaa ..."

Yaya dan Ying berkata bersamaan. Mereka pun akhirnya ikut membuka _folder_ itu. BoBoiBoy juga sama.

"Ying, lihat ini. Ada fotonya pas lagi ketawa. Imut bangeeet ..."

"Iya, Yaya! Hei, lihat, lihat! Yang pakai topi rajut biru ini, _angle_ kameranya bagus. Kelihatan cantik malahan, ya ... Kayak bayi perempuan."

"Tapi warna matanya indah, ya?"

"Iya, bangeeet ..."

Tingkah Duo Y yang heboh sendiri _fangirlingan_ foto-foto bayi itu, membuat ketiga kawan mereka _sweatdrop_ seketika. Meskipun Fang ikut _kege-eran_ sendiri. Secara, warna mata Kaizo 'kan sama persis dengannya.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan dilihat!"

Teguran Kaizo membuat kelima anak itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Fang sempat melihat rona merah samar di wajah sang kakak, tapi hanya sekejap. Yaya dan Ying tampak kecewa. Mereka yang kelihatan paling senang melihat foto-foto yang memang super imut itu.

"Pokoknya," Kaizo melanjutkan sambil menatap tajam adik satu-satunya, "Pang! Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud semua ini?!"

Fang balik menatap abangnya, bingung. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Kapten. Bukan aku yang menyebarkan foto-foto ini—"

"Dusta!"

"Aku mana punya foto-foto pribadi Kapten seperti ini?"

Kaizo terdiam. Akhirnya dia bisa berpikir jernih dan sadar kata-kata Fang ada benarnya.

"Ya sudah. Tapi awas kalau sampai aku tahu kau ada sangkut-pautnya dengan semua ini!" ancam Kaizo sambil beranjak. Tapi tidak jadi, dan dia berbalik kembali. "Dan hapus semua foto itu!"

Dengan itu, Kaizo langsung pergi. Begitu saja. Lewat sepuluh detik, barulah penghuni kamar itu bisa bernapas lega.

"Se-Seraaam." Gopal terduduk lemas di kasurnya.

"Apalah Kapten ini!" Fang bersungut-sungut. "Kalau ada apa-apa, pasti aku yang disalahkan!"

"Sudahlah," hibur Ying, "jangan terlalu diambil hati."

"Tapi Kapten keterlaluan. Dia selalu saja begitu. Sakitnya tuh di sini, Ying, di dalam hatiku."

Ying menatap datar Fang yang mulai mendramatisir keadaan. Males banget deh, kalau si rambut landak udah kayak begitu.

"Ngomongnya tadi kek, pas abangmu masih di sini," BoBoiBoy ikut bicara.

"Ogah. Takut. Mukanya serem."

 _Iikh! Minta ditimpuk ini anak!_

"Kadang aku merasa abang aku itu nyebelin banget," Fang masih melanjutkan keluh-kesah, menjelek-jelekkan kakaknya sendiri. "Udah gitu kejam, egois, keras kepala, mau menang sendiri. Ngeselin deh, pokoknya!"

"Yaa ... sebelas-dua belas sama adiknya."

Gopal keceplosan ngomong. Nggak sampai tiga detik, dia sudah berubah jadi kepompong hitam yang menggeliat-geliat di kasur. Dibungkus rekat-rekat oleh kekuatan bayangan milik Fang.

"Sabarlah, Fang." BoBoiBoy memilih mengabaikan Gopal. Salah sendiri mulut nggak ada remnya. "Mungkin karena kamu yang paling dekat dengan Kapten Kaizo di sini. Kamu 'kan adik dia satu-satunya."

"Betul itu!" Gopal menyambung.

Entah bagaimana, pemuda gempal hitam manis itu sudah terbebas. Malah dia duduk santai di ranjangnya sambil makan kerupuk ikan.

 _Kok bisa?_ Fang langsung menduga Gopal mengubah bayangan yang mengikatnya menjadi makanan itu. Rakus memang itu bocah, bayangan pun dimakan.

"Kurasa Kapten Kaizo itu memang cuma akrab sama kamu, 'kan?" Gopal melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Orang kayak dia sih, mana mungkin punya teman—eh, kalian kenapa?"

Kening Gopal berkerut saat melihat wajah kawan-kawannya berubah kaget dalam sekejap. Kaget campur horor. Mereka semua kompak memandang ke arah pintu. Gopal pun ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Wajah garang Kapten Kaizo-lah yang menyambutnya di sana.

Tiga detik kemudian, Gopal sudah teronggok di pojok kamar, terikat _Gari Tenaga_ alias borgol energi khas Kaizo.

 _Nggak abang, nggak adik, sama aja tabiatnya!_

Begitulah, Gopal cuma bisa meratap dalam hati.

"Kapten, kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Fang, setengah khawatir dirinya akan dimarah-marahi lagi.

"Foto-foto itu sudah menyebar," kata Kaizo, dingin. "Kalian bantu aku, pastikan _semuanya_ dihapus. Cari juga dari mana sumbernya. Dan kalau bisa, temukan siapa pelakunya."

"Baik!"

Fang, BoBoiBoy, dan Duo Y menyahut sigap. Sepertinya mereka sudah lupa Gopal masih terikat di sudut.

 _"Dey!_ Lepaskan aku duluuu!

.

Oo)=-=-=o=-=-=(oO

.

Satu jam kemudian.

BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul lagi di depan kamar BoBoiBoy dan Gopal.

"Gimana, sudah beres?" Fang membuka pertanyaan.

"Sip!" BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. "Kamu gimana, Gopal?"

"Beres," Gopal berkata membanggakan diri.

"Aku cukup yakin semua foto sudah terlacak dan dihapus," kata Yaya.

"Aku juga sudah menyelidiki asal-muasal _folder_ misterius itu," sambung Ying. "Sepertinya dari ruang komando."

Ying diam sejenak, sementara keempat kawannya saling berpandangan.

"Benar juga, komputer pusat di ruang komando pasti bisa mengakses semua alat komunikasi di sini, 'kan?" Yaya mulai menganalisa. "Tapi ... siapa yang bisa bebas masuk ke sana?"

"Paling-paling Komandan Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung," Gopal yang menjawab, bak detektif swasta di serial favoritnya. "Tapi kurasa mustahil ada orang macam-macam di ruang komando tanpa ketahuan mereka."

"Kalau begitu ... pelakunya dari luar?" tebak Fang.

"Maksudmu," sambung Ying, "komputer pusat diretas?"

Fang mengangkat bahu, terlihat tak yakin. "Bisa jadi, 'kan?"

"Hmmm," BoBoiBoy pun tampak berpikir keras. "Coba kita telusuri dari awal lagi. Tulisan di _folder_ itu aksara planetmu 'kan, Fang?"

"Iya, betul."

"Apa di Stasiun TAPOPS ini ada orang-orang yang berasal dari planet yang sama denganmu dan Kapten Kaizo?"

Fang berpikir sejenak, baru kemudian menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang beriris karamel, "Setahuku ... nggak ada."

"Terus ... menurutmu siapa saja orang yang mungkin memiliki akses penuh ke foto-foto itu sekarang?" BoBoiBoy mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Ya cuma orangtuaku, lah."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Fang tersentak sendiri.

"Nggak ... mungkin ..."

Fang terdengar ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Namun, pada akhirnya memang hanya itu yang terpikir olehnya.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Kapten!"

.

Oo)=-=-=o=-=-=(oO

.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Kaizo hanya bertanya singkat, setelah lama diam-diaman dengan sang adik. Berdua, mereka sedang menuju ruang komando.

"Ya," Fang mengangguk. "Sepertinya tidak ada kemungkinan lain lagi."

Sepasang iris merah terang Kaizo menajam, lalu melembut lagi. Setelah itu, pemiliknya malah menghela napas. Lima langkah lagi, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang dituju.

"Ya sudah," katanya. "Ayo, kita pastikan."

Tanpa banyak cakap lagi, kakak-beradik itu memasuki ruang komando yang sudah di depan mata. Hanya ada Laksamana Tarung di sana—dengan badan berwarna putih, tampak sedang sibuk di depan komputer utama.

 _"Maaf, komunikasi agak terganggu, hanya suara seperti ini tanpa gambar. Di planet sebelah sepertinya sedang ada badai magnet."_

Langkah Kaizo terhenti di ambang pintu. Fang ikut berhenti. Mereka berdua _sangat_ kenal suara itu. Hampir saja Fang menyerukan kata 'Ayah', tapi Kaizo memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, sahabatku," terdengar Laksamana Tarung berkata ramah kepada lawan bicaranya di saluran komunikasi.

 _"Tapi ... mereka pasti bingung, ya ... Oh, dan bagaimana dengan Kaizo? Apa dia marah?"_

Kali ini terdengar suara wanita yang lembut dari ujung sana. Kaizo dan Fang juga mengenalinya sebagai suara ibu mereka.

"Ya, marah sekali," Laksamana Tarung menyahut dengan santai. "Dan Fang yang kena imbasnya, hahahaha ..."

Sungguh percakapan yang mengesalkan bagi Fang. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menyerukan protes, Kaizo sudah mendahuluinya sambil melangkah maju.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Laksamana. Ayah dan Ibu juga."

Laksamana Tarung terkejut waktu Kaizo mendekat sampai ke sisinya. Diikuti Fang.

"Kaizo, Fang? Sejak kapan kalian datang?" tanya sang Laksamana.

"Cukup lama untuk mengetahui siapa penyebab semua kekacauan ini." Nada suara Kaizo tidak berubah sejak tadi, dingin.

"Kenapa sampai Laksamana juga ikut-ikutan?" Fang ikut memprotes. Masih tidak terima karena dialah yang dimarahi Kaizo.

 _"Ah ... Fang, Kaizo ... jangan salahkan Laksamana. Ini semua buah keisengan ayah kalian."_

Tawa lembut sang ibu terdengar dari seberang sana.

 _"Maaf ya, Fang. Kaizo juga. Ayah melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga."_

Kening Kaizo berkerut mendengar ucapan sang ayah. "Kebaikan dari mananya?"

 _"Kamu terlalu kaku. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit!"_

Sejujurnya, Kaizo dan Fang sudah tahu ayah mereka memang seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja mengesalkan.

 _"Santai saja, Nak. Lagipula, Ayah harap, kejadian ini akan lebih menarik perhatian para wanita terhadapmu."_

"Hah?"

 _"Maksud ayahmu, supaya kamu cepat-cepat dapat jodoh."_

 _"Dan kamu tidak boleh marah, soalnya hari ini adalah Hari Iseng Sedunia. Hahahaha ..."_

Kaizo hanya bisa terbengong. Kadang-kadang jalan pikiran sang ayah sulit terjangkau oleh nalarnya. Kemudian dia mulai memaki dalam hati siapa pun yang sudah menciptakan 'Hari Iseng Sedunia' itu di planetnya.

 _"Sudah, ya. Kalian baik-baik di sana."_

 _"Fang, turutilah kata-kata abangmu. Kaizo, jaga baik-baik adikmu. Kami sayang kalian."_

"Ayah, Ibu, tunggu du—"

Komunikasi terputus. Dan pada akhirnya, Kaizo cuma bisa menghela napas lelah. Foto-foto bayi yang menghebohkan itu tinggal tersisa di komputer utama saja. Setidaknya, Kaizo bisa merasa lega setelah foto-foto terakhir itu dihapus.

Atau dia pikir seperti itu.

.

Oo)=-=-=o=-=-=(oO

.

Ruang simulasi pertarungan.

Shielda sedang menunggu Sai yang sedianya akan berlatih bersamanya hari ini. Iseng-iseng, dia membuka sebuah _file_ di alat komunikasinya. Tepatnya, sebuah foto bayi berambut nila dan bermata merah terang yang sedang tertawa.

Tak bisa menahan senyum, Shielda teringat bagaimana foto-foto semacam ini telah membuat heboh Stasiun TAPOPS.

Tapi ... bukan salah Shielda 'kan, kalau dia sempat menyalin satu _file_ foto yang paling menarik perhatiannya itu ke _folder_ pribadinya, sebelum Fang datang memintanya menghapus _folder_ nila misterius.

.

Oo)=-=-=o=-=-=(oO

.

Kamar BoBoiBoy dan Gopal.

"Hei, Gopal. Mau kamu apakan foto-foto itu? Cepat, hapus!"

"Payah kau, BoBoiBoy. Ini bisa jadi uang, tahu!"

Sementara BoBoiBoy ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria, seseorang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia berdehem, hingga Gopal terkejut seketika.

"F-Fang? Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

Fang menggeram kecil sambil bersedekap dengan tatapan tajam. "Hapus! Sekarang!"

"Iya, iya."

Setelah memastikan Gopal benar-benar sudah menghapus _folder_ itu—yang dia sembunyikan di tempat penyimpanan data pribadinya, Fang pergi sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi, sewaktu sudah jauh dari kamar kedua kawannya, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

Diam-diam dibukanya sebuah _file_ foto di _folder_ tersembunyi pada alat komunikasinya. Itu adalah foto bayi yang dipuji 'bermata indah' oleh Yaya dan Ying.

Dan di foto itu juga, bayi Kaizo tampak tersenyum sangat cerah.

.

Oo)=-=-=o=-=-=(oO

.

Ruang komando.

"Anak ini memang imut sekali."

Komandan Koko Ci hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat Laksamana Tarung memandangi sebuah foto bayi, layaknya seorang bapak-gila-anak. Mungkin bisa dipahami, mengingat sang Laksamana cukup dekat dengan ayah Kaizo, serta sudah menganggap Kaizo dan Fang seperti anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Kuharap sesekali dia tersenyum seperti ini lagi," kata Laksamana.

Di tablet miliknya, masih tersisa satu foto bayi Kaizo yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, seperti minta digendong.

"Tapi ... ngomong-ngomong, Laksamana," tiba-tiba Komandan Koko Ci bersuara. "Bagaimana kalau masih ada beberapa orang yang menyimpan foto-foto itu diam-diam?"

 _Seperti yang Laksamana lakukan._ Sang Komandan menambahkan dalam hati.

"Hmm ... Benar juga."

Tempat itu hening beberapa detik. Sementara kedua orang yang berada di sana sibuk membayangkan wajah Kaizo yang merah padam karena marah. Tapi itu kalau ketahuan, 'kan?

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja."

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halooo~! :-D

Masih sempat ikut buat hari keenam, _yay~_ :"D

Eniwei~judul _fic_ ini terlalu _gaje_ nggak, sih? Jujur, sampai akhir aku masih kesulitan menentukan judul yang pas.

Lalu, awalnya ini mau dibikin _genre_ humor, tapi susah banget ngelawak kalau ada Kaizo. Tapi karena pengin banget nulis tentang foto bayi Kaizo, akhirnya ku- _publish_ juga.

Oya, soal Hari Iseng Sedunia, ortu Kaizo-Fang, juga hubungan akrab ayahnya dengan Laksamana Tarung, itu aku cuma ngarang-ngarang cerita aja. XD *plak*

Yasudah, jumpa lagi di _fic_ berikutnya. _Just enjoy~_ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **20.01.2018**


End file.
